This invention relates to bollard lights and provides a modification of or improvement over the bollard light depicted and described in the above specified application.
Bollard lights are used by local authorities to light paths, e.g., in parks or along the waterfront at night. Such objects are prone to vandalism. A vandal will attack an object such as a bollard light, either by kicking the same, by attacking the same with a baseball bat, iron pipe or the like, or by rocking the same to take advantage of any movement available from its normally fixed location, until the bollard itself breaks or is broken from its foundation.